


mountain dew slush

by Deanpala



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Mountain dew red was discontinued in the 90's.Heathers takes place in '89.J.D. grew up with no friends and needs help coping.You do the math.





	1. Chapter 1

When Jason Dean was fourteen, his mother killed herself right in front of him by using his dad's work.

When he was fifteen he hadn't stayed in one place for more than three months, and was desperate for friends.

A month after the anniversary of his mothers death he tried to buy coke from some guy at the back of a shoe store, who gave him a different idea.

"It's brand new, off market, and it's everything you need. It can make you friends, shut off your emotions, whatever you need of it."

"How much does it cost?"

"$600"

"$600?!?! That's my months rent, sorry, no can do."

"Alright, I'm just saying one buy can fix all your problems and is cheaper than keeping this habit up in the long run. I'll still have some if you need one."

"Yeah, sure. Because some pill can fix my life when it JUST figured out how to add stuff for me. No thanks."

He went home with out anything deciding fuck it, guy couldn't be trusted anyway. Maybe those psychologist quacks had something with the whole idea of talking about your problems.

"Hey, Jason can we talk?"

Oh thank goodness he didn't want to bring it up himself he didn't want to get beat again if it wasn't a good time.

"Yeah sure dad."

"...... I'm not really sure what to do or how to say any of this but it needs to be done."

Jason sat back for a moment before coming up with an idea. "What if we both say what we wish the other would?"

"Alright, that- that sound's good 'dad'. This could work. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"I'm going to start taking care of us now."

"It's not your fault."

They both sat their in silence for a moment, until Bud stood up.

"Well then.. goodnight 'dad'."

Jason swallowed hard. This had been a terrible idea.

"Goodnight son."

The switched roles never went back to normal, and at the end of the month, J.D. was covered in bruises from dog fights to scrounge up enough money for that stupid pill.

He took it and downed it with the mountain dew, and nothing happened. 

Then, he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

‘You should drop the coat, you look like a school shooter.’

J.D. rolled his eyes and thought back at the SQUIP while staring at his lunch.

‘Look, I appericate the advice,but we both know at this point it’s useless. It doesn’t matter how ‘chill’ I am because we’re going to just leave in a few months. Besides you’re the one who made me get it in the first place. I’m playing to the mysterious dark stranger thing, chicks love that. Besides, its to late now, I’m already here.’

 

‘While that is true, it’s a risky move. If you come off to strong you lower the chances of being approached.’

 

’well then I guess theyre to weak aren’t they?’

 

‘You were once to. Might still be if you don’t start actually _listening_ to me which is the _entire reason you bought me._ ’

 

J.D. looked around quickly knowing from experience that he had to be aware of his surrounding and caught eyes with a girl. Looked like a popular one to. His eyes lingered for a second before he felt a zap and quickly looked away.

 

‘Focus. If you want this whole mysterious thing to work out you need to seem disinterested.’

 

A smirk crossed his face.

 

‘So you admit I was ri-‘

 

“Hello Jason Dean.”

 

Shit he could feel his heart beat out of his chest. It had been to long since he talked to a girl and he honestly couldn’t do this.

 

She was the one.

 

‘Let me handle this,’ the voice in his head whispered, and he gladly let him. He could not mess this up.

 

 “Greetings and salutations. Call me J.D. Are you a Heather?”

 

                                        

“No, a Veronica. Sawyer. This may seem like a stupid question....”

 

“There are no stupid questions.”

 

“If you inherit five million dollars the same day aliens tell the earth they're blowing us up in two days, what would you do?”

 

                                        

“That's the stupidest question I've ever heard.”

 

‘Dude what are you doing you _can’tcallahotgirlstupid!’_

‘If she talks to you in this get up she’s going to want you to be edgy and brutally honest. If you think you can do better go ahead.’

 

‘Maybe I will, and I WON’T insult the hot girl.’

“Probably just row on out to the middle of a lake. Bring along my sax, some tequila, and some Bach.”

                   

“How very.”

 

She left and within seconds some jocks came up to the table and shoved their fingers in his food.

 

“You going to eat this?”

 

“What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?”

 

“Answer him dick!”

 

“Hey Ram, doesn't this cafeteria have a No Fags Allowed Rule?”

 

“It seems to have an open door policy for assholes though, doesn't it?”

 

‘While it would negatively impact your reputation to let them push you around, I would not recommend getting them angry. There are two of them and both are twice your weight’

 

He ignored the advice.

 

“What did you say dickweed?”

 

“I'll repeat myself.”

 

He reached back for his gun but stopped when zapped and the one who was not Ram, whos name he would later find out was Kurt, took the opportunity to punch him in the face.

 

He immediately got back up and went to town on them, with only the occasional warning of what was coming from the SQUIP.

 

He scraped up that money to buy it this way after all, he had to be good.

 

When he looked up with a bloody nose and cracked lip, Veronica was staring at him. He smirked and walked away filled with adrenaline from both successes he just had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

The first thing that the SQUIP realized about this kid was that the normal self loathing routine wouldn't work on him because he had it down already, and that he needed immediate intervention for even the possibility to keep him together that might not even work out. This kid needed bravado, confidence, and ounce of stability.

The first thing J.D. realized about the SQUIP was that it wouldn't let him do drugs or cut.

Which really only left him with one option.

At the time he hated it, how the first time he did drugs in four months he woke up with cuts and blood on him.

He had assumed it was his own, but when he realized his only friend Carrie didn't show up to school in the last three weeks he had to wonder. Since the SQUIP was deactivated and he couldn't remember, he never knew more than he never saw her again and that they didn't report anything on it in the newspaper so he was stuck hoping.

In all honesty he blamed the SQUIP just a little. To his knowledge it had never happened when he did coke before.

But now, with a slushie in hand and the most beautiful girl in the world standing across from him?

He had to admit, he was happy that his only coping mechanism lead him here to this gas station.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea he could've killed someone comes from the movie where Veronica asks him if he's done this before after Chandlers death and he never answers. In this au/headcannon its due to the fact he doesn't know if he has.


	4. Chapter 4

J.D. was surprised when she broke into his house, which of course a NORMAL reaction, but he couldn't mess this up.

He was even more surprised when she demanded to ride him after a total of two interactions but hey, he couldn't complain exactly could he?

And that was moment his life went to crash and burn.

"No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew!"

The red liquid poured into his mouth and he found he didn't care for a moment before freezing and realizing what happened.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!"

Veronica didn't notice him trying to stop so he could figure this out. and she didn't take any particular notice at his "ow" either when he was shocked.

His blood was buzzing it felt like. He hadn't been without the SQUIP for years and now he lost it for some girl who was going to be destroyed in a day or two.

And with nothing to hold him back, he was going to be damned if he let that happen

**Author's Note:**

> 600 in 80s currency is 1,782.42 in todays and it would be more expensive being as it was new. And calculators were made early 80s


End file.
